BAD ROMANCE
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Existen todo tipo de relaciones, Uruha no sabe como definir la relación con Aoi, ellos estan en un punto donde todo es un hurucam. Es algo un poco enfermizo si se pone en palabras, pero ambos se necesitan. Son como una droga para el otro.


Aoi sonrió ladinamente cuando vio a Uruha salir de la habitación en ropa de dormir, vaya que habían tenido un día cansado —¿Quieres jugar? —propuso el pelinegro con un tono sugerente.

—Vete a la mierda —agregó molesto—. Mañana tenemos concierto y tu esperas que te abra las piernas, estás loco.

—Vamos, sabes bien que no puedes huir de mí —Aoi se levantó y camino hacia Uruha—. Además no es como si no hubiésemos pasado por esto antes.

—Ya te dije que no —agregó molesto y camino hacia su habitación, Aoi lo fue siguiendo él amaba ese juego, después de todo si Uruha fuera fácil hubiese dejado de hacer eso con él hace mucho, ese juego de la liebre y el cazador, le encantaba doblegar el alma de Uruha cuando tenían sexo era su mayor placer.

Aoi lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la cintura y beso su cuello —Solo un poco, prometo no ser tan enérgico. Uruha se mordió el labio no le iba a dar placer cada vez que él quería.

—Dije no —hablo apartándose—, si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo, ocupa tu manos y hazte cargo tú mismo, yo no tengo energía para eso.

Aoi lo tomo del brazo jalo hacia a él, ambos quedaron mirándose de frente, el pelinegro alzo un ceja —Seguro de lo que dices —exclamo con voz sensual mientras se acercaba a sus labios y lo besaba con ímpetu.

—Solo un poco —agregó cuando se separaron y empujo a Uruha a la cama con suavidad.

Aoi empezó a tocarlo por debajo de la ropa y Uruha cerro sus ojos, llevaban un tiempo haciendo eso, no era como si estuvieran dentro de una relación o algo era solo sexo casual, sin embargo él no podía negarse a Aoi, una vez le pregunto a su compañero que tipo de relación tenia y él contestó "Somos menos que una pareja pero más que amigos" Shima no volvió a insistir con la pregunta, después de todo el seguía sin entender ese punto medio en el que ambos se encontraban.

Aoi paso su lengua por las tetillas de Uruha y este abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto, el pelinegro alzo la mirada y ambos se observaron durante unos segundo, Aoi apretó sus labios alrededor de la tetilla de Uruha y este soltó un quejido, el pelinegro soltó una risita y mordió con fuerza —Demonios Aoi —Uruha aparto con violencia al pelinegro—. Eres un bruto.

—Lo siento —comento en tono dramático y se acercó al castaño para besarlo. Aprovecho la ocasión para empujarlo y colocarse encima de él. —Haz cambiado —comento observándolo fijamente—, estas un poco más delgado. Aoi pasó su dedo por las clavículas de Shima y este se estremeció.

Aoi era diferente cuando hacían eso, era un poco más amable que en la mayoría de ocasiones normales, ellos dos no tenían una buena relación se pasaban gritando y diciendo palabras ofensivas la mayor parte del tiempo sin embargo cuando estaba solos todo se volvía más armonioso entre ellos. Uruha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, Aoi tocaba todas las partes que habían tenido un cambio y las acariciaba de una manera que volvía excitaba a Uruha.

Ambos continuaron con el juego de caricias y besos, hasta que Aoi se irguió, Uruha sabía lo que seguida después de aquello y se removió nervioso. Aoi seguía encima de él y sonrió al ver su reacción —Pareces impaciente —murmuro mientras retiraba la ropa interior del castaño.

—Sí no te callas, juro que te pateare —Aoi sonrió.

—Hablas mucho, cariño, mejor ocupa tu linda boca en otra cosa —el pelinegro se apartó de Uruha y este se sentó en la cama. En verdad la proposición lo atravesó como un rayo a él no le agradaba el sexo oral, claro que era genial cuando era él quien que lo recibía pero otra cosa muy diferente era hacerlo, se mordió el labio en una reacción involuntaria y Aoi rio.

—Vamos no pongas esa cara. —Dijo Aoi mientras se ponía de pie—. Era broma solo quería mantenerte callado. El pelinegro busco algo en el bolsito que descansaba en la mesa de noche, cuando lo encontró se lo lanzo a Uruha.

El castaño tomo el frasco y rodo los ojos, odiaba el lubricante, Aoi retiro su ropa interior y se acercó a Uruha lo tomo de la quijada y lo beso con delicadeza, lo empujó hacia atrás y Uruha abrió sus piernas para que Aoi se colocara entre ellas, cuando el pelinegro corto el beso, el castaño le entrego el frasco.

Uruha se prendió de las sabanas y evitó soltar un gemido cuando Aoi entro en él, se sentía realmente bien, Aoi se acercó a su oído —Eres increíble —susurro en su oídio y comenzó a moverse. Uruha pensó que Aoi siempre era más amable cuando lo tomaba, sin embargo no duraba mucho esa actitud porque él era insaciable en la cama y se volvía posesivo a los pocos minutos. 

Aoi consideraba a Uruha como una droga, después de que durmió con él la primera vez simplemente no podía dejarlo, él era increíble y le encantaba la forma en que se dejaba llevar por él, era como el cóncavo y convexo, Uruha era su complemento perfecto en el sexo, él lo podía tomar en cualquier posición y él nunca se iba a quejar de aquello, el cuerpo de Uruha era un verdadera droga para él, realmente encajaban uno con el otro.

El movimiento de Aoi se volvió errático y Uruha levanto un poco las caderas para darle más acceso a su compañero, paso sus manos por su espalda y se prendió de él, Aoi hizo su empuje más violento y Uruha soltó un gemido, Aoi tomo a Uruha y lo levanto para tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo el pelinegro se abrazó a él. La respiración de ambos se agito y Uruha llego primero al clima, eso provoco que sus muslo se tensaran y Aoi terminó dentro de él.

Cuando se separaron Uruha se quedó en la cama y Aoi se levanto era mejor bañarse —Creo… —comento el castaño—, que no debemos hacer esto más.

Aoi sonrió había olvidado cuantas veces Uruha había ocupado la misma frase, era normal él se sentía perdido, sin embargo el no comprendía todavía, él no entendía que no podía estar lejos de Aoi, ni Aoi de él, pero estaba bien, lo iba a dejar ir, iba a darle libertad para que él se diera cuenta lo necesitaba.

—Está bien, esta es la última vez —dijo quitándole importancia y entro en la ducha Uruha sintió que el pecho le dolía.

Después de eso, Aoi se mantuvo alejado de Uruha como él se lo había pedido, ellos hablaban de la forma en que siempre lo hacían, trataban temas de la banda y cosas así, sin embargo cuando se quedaban solos Aoi ni siquiera lo miraba era como si no existiera y eso hacía que Uruha dudase y muchas preguntas se acumulaban en su interior, en sabía que se había enamorado de Aoi sin embargo no podía decir si el pelinegro sentía los mismo hacia él por esa razón le pidió que se alejaran para ver si lo valoraba como persona, pero al parecer a Aoi él era increíble en sexo solamente.

Aoi sabía que tenía un gran efecto en Uruha y le encantaba desubicarlo, le hablaba lo trataba bien y después simplemente lo ignoraba o se alejaba de él por un tiempo, sin embargo el castaño había tardado más tiempo en regresar a él que las veces anteriores. Pero le gustaba quería ver que tan lejos llegaba, quería conocer que tan seguro podía estar de su decisión hasta que él decidiera arruinar todo como siempre lo hacía. Solo debía esperar.

Ese noche todos se encontraban en un bar, estaban celebrando su primer descanso en mucho tiempo, habían pasado dos meses desde que los encuentro entre Aoi y Uruha habían sido cortado su "relación", el pelinegro se mostraba indiferente hacia Uruha y aunque el castaño parecía no darle importancia a su presencia, sabía bien que aún le provocaba algo al castaño. 

Ya le había dado tiempo y su paciencia había sido mucha pero ya no podía aguantar más quería a Uruha lo quería en su cama, gimiendo su nombre, lo quería queriéndolo a él, al parecer Uruha se mostraba reacio a regresar así que sabía que era él quien deba doblegarse pero esa sería la única vez que lo haría, Aoi conocía bien los sentimientos de Uruha, solo tenía que decir lo que él deseaba escuchar eso era suficiente. Suficiente para engañarse a él y a Uruha.

El castaño estaba sentado al lado de Aoi en la mesa del bar y se sentía realmente incomodo al tenerlo tan cerca, lo había evitado durante algún tiempo y el tenerlo tan cerca le provoca una sensación extraña, en su cabeza había cosas tanto cosas y después del tiempo transcurrió llego a concluir que su relación con Aoi era un "mal romance" si definitivamente ese el maldito punto medio en donde ambos se habían colocado, ellos podían dañarse, mentirse, pero a pesar de aquello no podían dejarse, al poner en palabras se escuchaba verdaderamente enfermizo.

Cuando salieron del bar Ruki, Reita y Uruha estaban borrachos, Kai soltó un suspiro y Aoi solo rio divertido —Yuu, puedes encargarte de Shima, él vive hacia el sur y no poder llevarlo.

Aoi sonrió —Claro, yo me encargo no te preocupes.

Uruha, Reita y Ruki se encontrabas más alejados hablando cosas que solos ellos entendía —me los llevare antes de que lo lleven preso por escándalo público. —Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a Ruki, si definitivamente sería muy difícil subirlo al auto.

—Sube —dijo Aoi abriendo la puerta del auto, Uruha se quedó de pie y el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

—Si no quieres subir quédate, si algo te pasa será tu culpa no mía —Aoi se alejó y ocupo su lugar en el autor, encendió el motor y espero que Uruha se subiera, pasaron unos segundo y el castaño estaba sentado a su lado.

Aoi sonrió para sus adentro y se dedicó en conducir, Uruha se entretuvo mirando por la ventana —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir haciendo esto? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—No se dé qué hablas —corto el castaño.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

—No pienso volver a eso contigo Aoi, dije que esa vez era la última y mantendré mi palabra.

—Sin importa que… —comento calmadamente

—Sin importar que —afirmo

—Eres increíble sabes. —Comento con la voz un poco baja—. Simplemente te vas sin más y ni siquiera te importan mis sentimientos.

Uruha soltó una risa irónica —Sentimientos, para ti solo soy con quien fue tener buen sexo y lo siento pero yo no quiero algo así.

—En verdad eres egoísta —Aoi freno y Uruha lo miro con sorpresa—. No se quieres o lo que buscas, yo solo se una cosa y eso que te quiero a ti, no deseo a nadie más, te quiero a ti.

Uruha se mordió el labio no esperaba eso tan de repente, pero Aoi era mentiroso, un buen mentiroso. Pero sin embargo el problema no era que le mintiera el problema era que él creía en esas palabras.

—Mientes —agregó desviando la mirada. Aoi lo tomo de la quijada y lo obligo a mirarlo.

—No, no miento, he sido paciente y mucho, pero no puedo más te quiero, mi cuerpo te desea y no solo él, algo dentro de mí, quiero estar a tu lado, algo dentro de mi te quiere, no sean tan egoísta.

Uruha se mordió el labio y Aoi lo beso, cerros los ojos y se dejó llevar, no sabía si Aoi mentía o decía la verdad le era difícil diferenciar pero si algo era cierto, era que él lo necesitaba, entonces pensó que estaba bien, iba a creer en sus mentiras, iba a recibir lo que él le diera. Iba a tomar a ese animal insaciable que era cuando tenía sexo, iba a tomar su mentira, iba a tomarlo a él con todos sus defectos, porque en el fondo y de una manera muy enfermiza él sabía que era amado.

Aoi se separó de Uruha —Te amo. —dijo el castaño al separarse, el pelinegro se sorprendió, en ese momento no supo si era el quien controlaba a Uruha o era Uruha quien lo manejaba a él, pero no le importaba, cuál era la repuesta. Mientras Uruha se quedara a su lado, no importaba lo demás.

—Yo también te amo. —dijo besándolo nuevamente, Aoi no sabría decir si esa frase era verdad o mentira, solo sabía que sentía muy bien decirla, entonces pensó que algo que se sintiera tan bien no podía ser mentira.


End file.
